


Blue

by Baldanders



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я потерял его там, подо льдом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488729) by [Valmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmouth/pseuds/Valmouth). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Дисклеймер: Я не владею правами на этот фильм и не получаю с выкладывания фика никаких денег.

Он ждет меня под твердым, неподатливым льдом. Его рука протянута и так близко, что я чувствую тепло его ладони под инеем на поверхности озера.

Его глаза широко открыты. Я вижу их. Я вижу их даже сейчас. Темные и такие напуганные. Эти глаза смотрели в мои. Они проливали слезы и видели кровь. Они читали слова, напечатанные в книгах, таким способом, который никогда не будет мне подвластен. Но я могу читать его глаза, и они так же темны, как его душа.

Он выглядел мертвенно-голубым, потерянным под толщей льда. Возможно, это был лед, возможно, это был свет. Возможно, это была смерть, текущая в каждой клетке его тела. Его тело никогда до этого не выглядело таким голубым. И не следовало допускать, чтобы это случилось. 

Разве они не знали? Что он сделает подо льдом? Это были люди, взрослые. Я был ребенком – бесполезным и неопытным. Я всегда думал, что прошлый год мы провели как друзья. Как они, отправляя его в вечность, могли не знать, что он не вернется?

Я знал. Я все еще знаю. Я смотрю в его темные, безумные глаза и я знаю.

Я кричу ему, но я знаю, что он не придет. У меня есть кирка рядом, но нет времени, а его рука лежит по ту сторону льда, и ногти потихоньку синеют. Однажды я сломал лед, ища его, но он качает головой и я понимаю.

Его волосы - такие темные, такие мягкие на моих пальцах, когда мы плакали, его волосы свободно реяли в воде. Каждая прядь нежная, не длинная, но хрупкая. Вода разорвет каждый волос на его голове и вода будет морщить его голубоватую кожу. Течение лет расплавит плоть на его тонких костях.

Тяжело, так тяжело.

Он был жестким под моей щекой, его грудь вздымалась с каждым звуком. Мы плакали за умерших и умирающих. Мы плакали за него и я плакал за себя, потому что терял его. Я терял себя через потерю его.

Я потерял его сейчас, здесь подо льдом. 

Я продолжал кричать, когда он утонул, и его рука все еще была протянута.

Я вижу руку и я знаю. Как я теперь знаю, что он всегда будет тонуть. Я знаю, что буду следовать за ним. Не сразу, но скоро. Мы будем гнить вместе и мир не будет беспокоиться.


End file.
